Virtual Reality
by Invisiblegirl16
Summary: Ashley, Violet, and Brooklyn love to play Fusion Fall, but what happens when they get sucked into the game and the dangers suddenly become real?
1. Playing Fusion Fall

**Okay, so this idea has been nagging me forever, so I finally decided to type it up.**

**This is my first Fusion Fall fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fusion Fall or any CN characters. I do, however, own Ashley, Violet, and Brooklyn.**

* * *

Ashley tapped her fingernails against the wooden surface of her desk, her electric-green eyes on the clock that hung above the whiteboard.

_Tick-tick-tick_

She groaned silently and resisted the urge to beat her head against the desk. While Ms. Avery droned on in monotone, she slipped her hand inside her bag and pulled out the note that had been slipped into the slits of her locker.

She unfolded it for a second time and reread the note written in Brooklyn's loose, crooked handwriting:

_Fusion Fall_

That was all it said, but it didn't need to say anything else. Ashley got the meaning and she just wanted to get _out_ of the classroom and hurry home.

Her wish came sooner than expect as the bell suddenly gave a shrill ring. She was the first one out of the classroom, her book bag thumping against her thigh as she raced down the hall.

* * *

Barging through the front door, Ashley slammed it shut behind her. The _bang_ echoed through the quiet house. She was used to it. Her parents were rarely home.

She grabbed the stair railing and took two steps at a time as she hurried upstairs, her bright fiery-red hair flying behind her.

Throwing her bag in the corner of her room, she jumped into the leathery desk chair and rolled towards her desk. She glided her fingers against the mouse pad and the monitor jumped to life, washing her face in the blue light.

She double-clicked on the internet icon and immediately went to favorites and clicked on Fusion Fall.

As she logged on and waited for the game to load, she placed on her cell phone headset.

Selecting two different cell numbers on her phone, she hit the green-phone icon and put it aside.

Two voices came over the earpiece. "Hey, guys," she said into the mouthpiece. "I just logged on. What about you?"

"Game on," Brook said. "But I need some help. I'm behind the cardboard castle in Peach Creek and these Hydro Hammers are wearying me out."

"Well I'm out," Violet said almost apologetically. "I'm in Endsville getting the Archamada Book of Spells from Him for Paradox's mission."

Brook cursed loudly.

"Did you die?" Ashley asked anxiously.

"Not yet," was Brook's response. "Stupid Hydro Hammers . . ."

Ashley clicked on her character, Agent Crimsonwolf, and entered the game. Just as she pressed down on the arrow key to move her avatar, her computer froze.

She repeatedly clicked on the mouse. "Stupid lag . . ."

"Tell me about it," two voices chorused on the other end of the lines.

"Yeah, take that, hammer head!" Brook yelled in triumph. "Uh-oh, he had friends. . . . Wait, what the . . .?"

"Brook, what's wrong?" Ashley asked, but she didn't get a response. "Brook?"

She didn't notice the whirring sound her laptop began to make. "Violet?" she asked, her brows furrowing when she didn't get a response from the other line.

Both lines were dead. A sick feeling formed in the pit of her stomach. She suddenly looked at the screen as it flickered from white to blue. "What the . . .?" she gasped as the computer gave off sparks.

A cold chill spread across her body. There was a bright flash and everything went black.

* * *

**The next chapters will be longer. Please Review:) **


	2. Inside Fusion Fall

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my OC's.**

* * *

Brook hadn't noticed when she suddenly became her Fusion Fall character, Dark Angelninja. All she knew was, she was suddenly facing three Hydro Hammers and they were pretty steamed.

With her Super Slayer Slasher gripped tightly in her hand, she took a fighting stance and was soon slashing away and dodging the big hammers trying to squish her flat.

By the time she finished two of them off, she was breathing heavily and sweating, her deep-purple eyes set on the last Hydro Hammer standing.

It swung its hammer at her, she ducked, but it hit her sword, sending it flying. Her eyes widened as the Hydro Hammer advanced on her, ready to take another swing.

Suddenly, a blast came out of seemingly nowhere and nailed the Hydro Hammer, making him dissolve into Fusion matter.

Brook turned her head and saw Ashley blow smoke off the barrel of her Zip Zapper. "Thanks for the save," she breathed a sigh of relief as she went to retrieve her slasher.

The redhead grinned. "I recalled you saying something about needing help in Peach Creek, so here I am."

The brunette's eyes widened as she suddenly began to take in what just happened. "We're in the game . . . we're _in_ the _game_." She gasped. "Oh my god, I just took on a trio of Hydro Hammers for _real_ and . . . I totally _wasted_ them!"

"You had some help," Ashley reminded her with a dry look. "Did you just realize this?"

"Well, I was kind of focused on saving my butt," she looked around. "I just can't believe this is happening."

"It's weird," Ashley nodded in agreement. "I wonder how Violet's holding up."

"She said she was in Endsville," Brook reminded. "She's probably not tripping out. She . . . _assesses_ situations before taking action."

"Maybe I can contact her on my NanoCom," Ashley said as she went to her friend list and clicked on one of the two names, Bright Geniusphantom –the other being Dark Angelninja- and sent her an e-mail.

She got a response barely two seconds later. "What does it say?" Brook asked anxiously, twirling a strand of dark-brown hair around her finger.

"It says: 'I'm fine. Meet me in Sector V'," Ashley read aloud.

Brook groaned. "I'm guessing we have to walk?"

The redhead glanced at the cardboard castle. "There's a ranger in there that sells vehicles, remember?"

"Alright, who needs a car when you can get a hoverboard?" with that being said, Brook took off around the castle.

Ashley rolled her eyes before following.

* * *

Once inside the castle, the two went up to Ranger Brett and purchased two KND hoverboards. "If you girls need anything else –and I mean _anything_, don't hesitate to ask," he said coolly, his eyes on Ashley.

She leveled him with a glare. "Watch it, ranger boy, or Fuse might be the _least_ of your problems."

His smirk faltered, but one last murderous look from Ashley made it diminish completely.

Brook smirked as the two boarded their boards and headed to Sector V. "Look at you breaking hearts," she joked.

"I'd rather break something else . . ." Ashley trailed off as the two took a turn and entered the area where Peach Creek Commons ended and Sector V began.

* * *

The two searched for any sign of Violet after putting their boards away and jumping on a launch pad, sending them to the tree house.

Ashley had waited for Brook to snap out of her spaz-attack from seeing the "real-live" Blossom giving out missions to other gamers before they began their search.

Violet was suddenly dropped off by a Monkey Skyway Agent and the two ran to her. "You're acting pretty nonchalant for someone who just arrived via monkey," Brook noted.

She shrugged. "After completing my mission for Paradox –and I mean doing it personally-, nothing really surprises me anymore."

"But how did we get here?" Ashley asked.

"There's only one person who can tell us that," Violet said with a knowing look.

"Is he short, redheaded, and speaks with a Russian accent?" Brook asked.

The dark-haired girl nodded in confirmation. "He should be in Dexlabs in Genius Grove."

"He better have an explanation for this," Ashley's already bright-green eyes brightened immensely, looking as if they were glowing. A sign that said she was getting angry.

"Yeah, um, we already have hoverboards, but how are _you_ going to get there?" Brook changed the subject, glancing at Violet. "Taking the monkey again?"

Violet shook her head. "It was just a shorter way to get here from Endsville, but I still have the hoverboard I bought three days ago when I was playing Fusion Fall."

Ashley suddenly smirked, her anger fading away. "Come on, girls, looks like it's time to visit everybody's favorite boy genius."


End file.
